


Vegas Vanity

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Vegas Vanity

It was quiet that Tuesday morning. Quieter then usual with the kids at school, Apollo with his dad and with Blake on The Voice set getting ready for the finale that night. Gwen didn't mind though, she enjoyed little moments like this where she could be alone with her thoughts as she sipped her tea on the balcony wearing nothing but her robe to shield her from the morning chill. Unfortunately, those thoughts running through her mind at the moment we're ones she wanted to shake out. As amazing as the past weekend was in Las Vegas with her boyfriend and family, the last day or so have been too hard to bare. 

Even though every celebrity knows not to read comments or google themselves due to haters, the reception from viewers and listeners have been so overwhelming over the past few months that Gwen couldn't resist checking in. Gwen's insecurities and vanity is something she swears will be the death of her one day. And She hates this about herself. But after posting a picture on Instagram or doing a performance on television, she admits that all the little comments of users saying how beautiful she looks really does wonders for her confidence. More then she's care to admit to be honest. After the ordeal with her ex husband not to mention the comments from him throughout their marriage on her looks, she hasn't exactly felt attractive. She knows for her age she looks good and that she takes care of her body, but it really wasn't until the past year that she started to feel attractive and dare say it, even sexy. 

Obviously, this was largely due to Blake. My god the way he looked at her without even touching her was enough to make her moan uncontrollably. He knew her insecurities concerning her looks and even though he didn't understand them at all,he still made sure she felt like the most beautiful girl in the room every damn day. And it worked. Sometimes their would be long periods where it seemed like the two of them of just couldn't keep their hands off of each other and right now they were in one of those periods. Ever since performing their single on the voice the week before and finally being able to lay it all out there for everyone to see, their need for one another has been on another level. Luckily the kids had been with Gavin that Monday night because the way Blake made Gwen scream (three times) that night on the dining room table after his mini concert would have woken the whole house. Finally she was with someone that needed and wanted her just as much as she needed and wanted them, if not more. As she sat on the balcony feeling melancholy, she tried Remembering their times in Vegas to make her hold on to that fact. 

****  
They had left Friday afternoon with her brother and sister in law along with Blake's manager and if the plane ride over was any indication to how much fun they would have that weekend then they were in for a treat. Blake was in a great mood with his album dropping to amazing reviews and he was also happy to finally be talking freely about their relationship. Gwen has always been the hesitant one when it comes to interviews, partly due to her getting tongue tied and nervous but also partly because she believes in setting boundaries when it comes to her personal life. Being a mother, she has to. But she also knows that Blake would never say anything inappropriate to reporters and she admits that hearing the cute things he says about her makes her heart explode. It's a great feeling knowing that even when shes not with him, she's always on his mind. 

After they land and get all checked in to their rooms, they agree to meet up in an hour for dinner. Entering their suite hand in hand, Gwen takes in how beautiful the space is while Blake honestly couldn't give a shit as he moves in on his girl. The past week has been SO busy for him with album promos and voice rehearsals that it had felt like forever since the two of them had been alone in a room making the sexual tension unbearable. As soon as the door closes behind him and he places the bags down he turns Gwen around by the waist and presses his lips against hers. It took her a little by surprise as she releases a tiny whimper which was quickly followed by her hands going around his neck as she pressed her whole body into his. "Fucking finally" Blake growled into her mouth as he took the initiative by taking the kiss further and gently brushing his tongue with hers. That was the last gentle move though as this kiss quickly turned into a full on filthy make out session against the hallway of this hotel suite. 

Blake's hands were everywhere; her back, her ass, her thighs, her breasts, her hair. Everything was making her crazy and very, very wet as she clung onto him and tingled everywhere imaginable. They hadn't even made it past the entrance before Gwen was moaning Blake's name as he had her pinned against the wall. Blake moved to her neck allowing Gwen to get some air into her lungs but really it just made her inhale harder as he hit that sweet spot on her shoulder blade that makes her tremble full clothed. "Oh god baby your making crazy" Gwen moans into Blake's ear as he continues feeling her up. Soon after, both his hands move to her ass pulling her up slightly. And as if on autopilot after this move, Gwen lifts herself up wrapping her legs around him where he presses his Jean clad erection into her throbbing panty covered pussy. 

As soon as they perfectly grind into each other, both touching upon something physically and sexually, they simultaneously moan into one another bringing each other back to reality. The touch of Blake's hand on Gwen's bare skin moving under her top finally makes her realize that they have to stop. She pulls her head away, painfully, as he continues down her neck and shoulder, not stopping his hips from thrusting, and she tries to use her words. 

"Baby..." Her mouth is dry from breathing so hard and sounds a little hoarse "... Baby. We got to stop. We have to meet everyone for dinner in a little bit. We got to- Ohhh God." She's having trouble keeping her train of thought with Blake's marvelous hands exploring all over. Finally Blake pulls away and looks into her eyes, filled entirely with lust, "I know baby. But God do I miss you. I seriously haven't been able to think about anything else. You're just so god damn sexy." He says this with that little crooked smile of his that makes Gwen melt. Part of her wants to say fuck it and let him have her right there but she knows they can't. And he knows they can't also. So as much as it pains him, he resists his need for this woman and remembers the responsibilities they have with their friends and family. 

Still having her legs wrapped around him against the wall, they both take deep breaths as they rest their foreheads against each other as Blake's erection goes down. After a few minutes of giggling and nuzzling and whispering "I love you" he lets her down and kisses her forehead as they finally make their way into the hotel room. After their steamy make out they've only got a little bit of time to change before meeting everyone downstairs. Blake brushes his teeth but other then that he's not changing, so he decides to make a drink as he waits for Gwen to freshen up. She changes into a black mini dress with some fishnet stockings and her favorite thigh boots that she knows will drive Blake crazy. Gwen knows she doesn't have a lot of time to get totally dolled up so she quickly throws her hair up and slaps on some red lipstick. Blake loves her shoulders and neck (hell, he loves everything) so she knows he'll appreciate her hair being up for the night. She also quickly needed to change her sopping wet panties thanks to her hot boyfriend and as she went looking for a new pair in her suitcase, she decided to give her cowboy a little album release present and not wear any all night. 

"Hey babe you almost ready? Todd just texted me saying they're on their way down." 

"Yeah, all set. How do I look?" Gwen knows it's silly, but she loves asking Blake this when she knows she looks good. It goes back to her insecurities of needing to feel wanted and sought after. She giggles when Blake looks up mid sip of his cocktail and almost chokes as he locks eyes with her. 

"Wow! Babe you look incredible! How did you do that in ten minutes?" He sets his drink down and walks over to her wanting to take her in more closely. He runs his longs arms down her thighs meeting the top of her boots that she knew would grab his attention. "You knew these would drive me crazy didn't you darlin'?" Gwen grinned into his lips which couldn't be taken too far due to dinner plans before responding "Well, I didn't know, but had sort of hoped they would." Blake laughed and kissed her forehead before grabbing his phone and helping her with her coat. They made their way to the elevator where Gwen couldn't help but notice Blake checking her out the whole time. "This is going to be a long night, I can tell." 

The dinner in the private room was filled with drinks and laughter as always. In moments like this Gwen is always so amazed as how perfectly and seamlessly her friends and his friends get along. Everyone enjoys the others company and it warms her heart to have such a great circle of friends. As the evening winds down, and the drinks keep coming, the two of them are finding it harder to keep their thoughts, and hands, to themselves. They're not being overly obvious with everyone else around, but other then to take a couple bites of food, Blake's right hand has not left Gwen's thigh for the entire dinner. His thumb is continuously stroking her fishnets and it's giving her serious feels. As everyone seems occupied with their own conversations, Blake takes advantage of the opportunity to lean over and kiss the area where her neck meets her shoulder which was left out in the open thanks to her dress. Gwen leans into it causing her eyes to close. 

"I've been wanting to kiss you right there all damn night." He whispers into her ear causing a rush of moisture in between her legs. It's the sudden dampness that reminds her that she's naked under her dress and she decides to be a little a bold, partly due to alcohol and partly due to the way he looks at her. She looks around the table to make sure no one is paying attention to them in the corner before making her move. She leans her head back to whisper in his ear while placing her hand on top of his currently residing on her thigh. 

"I changed into special panties just for you. Want to feel?" Blake's heart rate sky rockets as she takes his right hands and brings it up under her dress where he finds warm, moist flesh. Blake knows no one can see their hands under the table but his dick gets harder at the idea that this is all happening in public. "Holy fuck! Are you trying to kill me woman!" He knows he can't go very far with his fingers, since it doesn't take much for Gwen to start making noises, but before he retreats his hand from under her dress, he takes one quick and gentle swipe across her wet lips causing her to flinch. He figures if she can drive him crazy, then so can he. He brings his hands on top of the table as she leans back in her chair trying to act normal again but failing as she can do nothing but look at him with those bedroom eyes signaling to him how badly she wants to fuck him. 

"Hey Blake you ready to go?" Just then Blake's manager yelled across the room breaking their intense gaze. "Huh? What?" He answered back, forgetting for a minute anyone else was even in the room. He laughed before asking again "I said are you ready to go, I set up a private black jack table for you, me, and Todd like we had talked about on the plane. It's all set whenever we're ready to go." Blake had completely forgotten he had made plans with them and right now was regretting it immensely considering how badly he wanted to be inside of his hot girlfriend. As they payed the bill and made their way to the door, he looked at Gwen in her dress and boots and NO PANTIES and then he looked over at his buddies. "Hey um, I think I might call it a night. I'm a little tired and I should rest up for rehearsals tomorrow." Even Blake knew that was a lame excuse. I mean how much rest do you need to perform one song. 

"No way buddy. You're not bailing on us tonight. This is our one free night in Vegas. Cmon, how long has it been since we went out?" Blake felt bad, he knew his guy time had gone down a lot since his relationship started. No one blamed him, they loved how happy she made him but they also missed him. Blake gave a little half hearted smile to Gwen not knowing how to get out of it. She understood and wasn't mad. And as much as she wanted him she also knew the importance of time apart and friendship. Gwen smiled at him squeezing his hand a little. "It's ok baby, go have fun!" Blake hugged her tightly "Are you sure?" 

"Of course!" She then leaned up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear "I'll be waiting for you." She leaned back while biting her bottom lip before giving him a good bye kiss full of tongue as a reminder of events later in the night. He reluctantly walked away trying not to look back and act cool but God knows he wanted to pull her into the restaurant bathroom and do her against the door. Gwen said her good nights to Lizzie and Jen before retreating to her hotel room. While in the elevator her phone buzzed with a text from Blake whom she only left ten minutes earlier. It was only one sentence: 

"Keep the boots on." 

She laughed out loud to herself and blushed uncontrollably. She sometimes felt like a teenager who just discovered sex for the first time when she was around Blake. God she already missed his hands and lips on her body and if it wasn't for the fact that wanted to save herself for when he got back, she'd probably be touching herself right now. Gwen knew he wouldn't be too late since the other two guys were already pretty drunk so they wouldn't last long before wanting to go to bed so Gwen took the time to freshen up knowing what would happen as soon as her man returned to her. About an hour went by and she hadn't heard from Blake. Just as she picked up her phone to send him a sexy selfie, she heard the door knock. She walked over and oddly opened the door without even checking the peep hole first. Before she could even take him in Blake's lips were on hers and his tongue was down her throat. 

He quickly picked her up by her thighs around him, shut the door with his leg and walked them over to the couch where he laid, more like threw, her down. "Sorry babe I took so long, had to make sure those two got to the right rooms. And then I forgot my key." He began quickly kicking off his boots and jacket as she kneeled up on the couch sucking his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. "It's ok, you're here now. I was thinking about you the whole time." 

"Have you now?" Just then he ran his fingers under her dress and dipped into her warm center. "Damn baby girl, you are so wet. God I need to taste you so badly." He leaned her back gently on the couch as he dropped to his knees and pulled her black halter dress over her head leaving her completely naked except for fishnet stockings and those damn thigh high boots he begged her to keep on. As much as he wanted to pound into her at this moment, he loved taking his time when it came to pleasing her with his tongue. It was the most selfless thing he knew to do for her and since he knew he wouldn't last long once inside of her he figured he needed to make sure she was pleasured first. 

He dipped his tongue deep inside of her and Gwen was instantly a goner. He smiled into her crotch knowing she also wasn't going to last long either. "Oh god baby! That feels so good... Yes! Yes!" Gwen was literally thrashing against the hotel couch as his mouth made her feel things she never had before meeting him. Blake grew harder and harder as he pressed his face against her center knowing she was close to exploding. "You taste so sweet Gwen. Come for me baby, I want to feel you come against my tongue. Please baby." As soon as the words left his mouth Gwen clung onto his curls pushing his face further into her as she screamed his name like a prayer. Her orgasm was so long and so powerful that neither could tell if it was one long climax or numerous ones right after each other. Either way, it was incredible and as soon as Gwen got her strength back she was on her knees again on the couch signaling for Blake to stand up. 

 

Blake's erection was painfully large under his jeans and with him standing and Gwen on her knees on the couch, she was pretty much eye level so she took it upon herself to start unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. She took his throbbing cock into her hand and immediately wrapped her lips around him. He almost toppled over her at how good it felt but he only let her blow him for a few minutes not wanting to come until he was in her. He grabbed her under the arms bringing her face up to his as he gave her a filthy kiss, both of them tasting the other. "God baby I need to fuck you right now." Gwen giggled at how "romantic" he was but couldn't argue considering how badly she needed him to fuck her too. "Then do it cowboy, I'm all yours." 

That's all he needed as he picked her up, sat her on the arm of the couch and wrapped her boot covered legs around him before entering her completely without warning. Gwen opened her mouth as if going to scream but nothing came out as she clung to him. He was nervous that he thrusted into her too hard and hurt her but suddenly her calves tightened around his back drawing him in further and he knew she was good. Knowing he wouldn't last long, Gwen started grinding into his thrusts allowing her G spot to be hit perfectly every time of contact. She screamed him name the whole time, not for show, but because that's all she could manage to do. "Harder baby, harder! I'm so close! I'm so close!" A couple more times he pounded into her before her orgasm hit causing her to scream so loudly that she was thankful everyone else's room was one floor below theirs. Gwen clung onto Blake for dear life after her climax calmed down causing him to slow down a bit to check on her and give her a loving kiss before picking up speed again. "Blake, baby, come in me." Gwen barely whispered it loud enough for him to hear but within seconds he was releasing into her. His orgasm was so powerful that Gwen could do nothing but cradle his head until he finished. 

"Wow." Was the first thing either one said. 

"Wow is right" Gwen giggled in response. Still having her legs wrapped around him naked in her boots. Finally backing away from Gwen, Blake pulled up his boxers but quickly went back to his girl. She suddenly felt insecure and foolish sitting there completely naked in front of him and he could see it in her eyes. So he placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss. No tongue, no filth, just love and gratitude. "God you're beautiful. How did I get so lucky? Im so in love with you Gwen." That's all she needed to hear to push her shyness away as she rested her head against his chest as he stood in front of her. "I love you too. So much Blake." Eventually they made it to the bedroom where they washed up from their intense living room sex and made it to bed where they slept all through the night wrapped in each other's arms.

****

As Gwen finished up her memory of their hot night together on the patio of her Hollywood mansion, a smile crossed her face that went away too quickly. She wished she was back in that moment where she felt nothing but love and beauty and sexiness. After returning home late Sunday night, laying in bed next to her sleeping boyfriend, she couldn't resist but go online. She's posted a ton of pictures with her and Blake on the flight home and figured people would go crazy so she thought she'd check out the funny comments. And she was right. A lot of fans and users thought they were adorable which made her smile, but then she saw what others were saying. Gwen had no idea but apparently the Internet was going crazy over her appearance at the show. And not in the way she wanted. She can handle users saying stupid things online, but when she sees the amount of actual articles saying how bad she looked her stomach drops and she feels like she's going to be sick. 

Gwen knows she shouldn't care, she knows everyone has an opinion and these people aren't real, but for whatever reason this is getting to her. She hates this about herself, hates how her vanity gets the best of her, but she can't help but tear up at how mean and obsessed people are getting over one night of make up. She decided to turn her phone off and let it fade away before taking over her, which was a little too late. But she hoped by the time she woke up it would all be forgotten. 

Unfortunately she was wrong. The hate kept coming and even though she knew better she kept reading. Blake had to leave super early that morning for the Monday finale taping which left her alone with her thoughts. She felt insecurities that she hadn't felt since Gavin first left, causing her to lay in bed all day trying to block out the rest of the world and their criticism. Blake had texted her throughout the day as usual and she responded normally not wanting him to catch on to her emotional meltdown. She hated this about herself and she didn't want Blake to see her like this. He'd worked so hard to pull her out of her insecurities that she felt like she was letting him down by falling into old habits. Besides, he was so happy nowadays that she didn't want to be selfish with her "stupid issues" she thought to herself. The problem was. She needed him. The further Monday went on, the more she over analyzed everything and actually started agreeing with the haters. She needed him so badly to pull her out of this hole of self pity. Normally on days where she's alone and bored she goes crazy on social media but right now she's terrified to go anywhere near Twitter in fear of seeing something else said about her appearance. Just then her phone rings from Gregory. She's hesitant to pick up scared of what he'll say. 

"Gregory? I'm so sorry." As soon as the words leave her mouth she's sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Don't do that Gwen! Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Who the fuck cares what a few haters will say online." 

"It's more then a few haters! It's actual articles ripping my whole look apart! God maybe they're right. What was I thinking. I'm sorry I talked you into this idea. It was stupid." Gwen hates how insecure she's sounding but she can't help how she feels. She never was good at hiding her emotions especially to her best friends. 

"Shhh Gwen, it's ok. Make up is suppose to be different and crazy and unique. Not everyone is going to love everything you do or wear. You've known that your entire career and have never cared. So why now are you so concerned?" 

"Cuz it was Blake's song, on his brand new album. It wasn't supposed to be about me or how I looked. It was supposed to be for his release and I just... I just wanted to make him proud." Gwen didn't even realize that's what she was feeling until the words left her mouth but there it was. "Has Blake said anything to you Gwen?" 

"No. He doesn't pay attention to that kind of stuff online and I haven't told him what's happening. He's on such a high from his record and the finale that I don't want to ruin it." 

"Hun, he's on a high because of how in love with you he is. Sure there are always going to be people who don't like something but all the other articles were how in love you two looked at each other. Who cares what the others say because Gwen, the way that cowboy looked at you is enough to shut up everyone else." Gwen knows he's right, knows it's not her fault, knows it's just haters being haters, but she also knows that it'll be a couple more day before she's out of this funk. So once she gets off the phone, she crawls BACK into bed before getting the kids from school. Her mood pretty much stayed the same the rest of Monday. It was busy with the kids which was good but every now and then she'd pass a mirror and her thoughts returned to the mean comments. By the time Blake gets to her house after Monday's tapings, it's very late and she's already in bed. Still in her mood she pretends to be asleep, scared that if he sees her he'd know immediately that she's been crying. So he keeps the lights turned off, changes quietly in the bathroom before gently sliding into bed beside her trying not to "wake" her. With her eyes closed but fully awake, her heart breaks a little at how quiet he's trying to be as he softly kisses her forehead and gently rests an arm around her. It's not long before Blake's asleep considering how the past few days have been, and it's lying next to him like this that Gwen wished she could freeze forever. Wrapped in his arms, feeling so safe, so secure, so protected from the outside world. This is what she needed all day. 

****  
Back to her tea Tuesday morning, she just couldn't shake the feeling. Blake had left early again before she woke up for the big finale and she's trying to think of ways to get out of going to the set that night. It was a big night for him. Not only could he win, but he was performing. But besides all that, he simply asked her to be there last week and when he asks such simple requests so shyly with his baby blues it's impossible for her to say no. But now, with everything going on, she's scared to leave the house. Scared that whatever she wears will be ripped apart. Scared that attention from his night and his new song will be squashed by critics of her look talking about Sunday night again. Scared that he'll maybe start seeing all the "flaws" they're pointing out. She doesn't want that for him, she just wants to hide. 

Suddenly, she hears the front door unlock startling her a little since she wasn't expecting anyone. In walks her cowboy with the biggest smile on his face as soon as he takes her in. Gwen quickly composes herself a bit not wanting him to see her upset and smiles back, suddenly missing his warmth so badly. "Hey honey. What are you doing back? I thought you were going to be gone all day." He walks over and gives her a big hug as he kisses the top of her head. Barefoot in just her pajamas and a robe, she feels so tiny in his arms. A feeling she's missed. "I was but I had about a two hour break before they needed me so I decided to come see you. You were already asleep last night and then I had to leave early and well... I missed you babe." She could tell he was a little embarrassed to admit this since it had just been a day but she loved him for it because she felt the same way. She lovingly placed her hand on his cheek and smiled back, "I missed you too cowboy. Tell me how it's all going down there." 

Gwen pulled him into the living room and sat them both down on the couch where she curled up next to him with his hand on top of her legs. He started talking about how crazy it is down there and that he's a little annoyed that the producers really want Allison to win even though it should be Adam. Gwen smiles at how passionate he is with his artists and immediately misses the feeling of being back on that show coaching. He places his head back on the couch and closes his eyes for a bit as Gwen leans over him and rubs her fingers through his hair. "You look tired babe." With out opening his eyes Blake leans in closer to Gwen, "if I had more time id get back into bed with you right now. I love taking naps next to you." She giggles and kisses his dimples appearing as he grins. 

"Hey Blake? Do you have anything important this weekend?" Gwen's a little nervous and Blake can hear the melancholy in her voice. He opens his eyes and sits up a bit. "Um I'll have to double check but I don't think so. Why what's up?" Gwen holds onto his hand tightly, "I was thinking maybe we could go to Tish for a few days. Just us." Blake's eyes light up. He LOVES going back to his ranch and he loves even more that his girl loves going there too. "Yeah! Of course we can. I can move stuff around and leave Friday. What made you think of that?"

Gwen doesn't want to lie to him but at the same time doesn't want to tell the truth because she's so ashamed. "I don't know. Just want to get out of LA for a few days. Ya know?" Blake gives a little a chuckle but at the same time can tell she's hiding something. She's not looking at him in the eyes and that always indicates somethings up. "Hey babe you don't have to convince me. I love going there with you." She gives a half hearted smile and leans into him for a kiss trying to hide the fact that she's about to cry. It doesn't work though. As soon as their lips touch he feels a quiver from her causing him to lean back. "Gwen, baby, what's wrong?" He whispers so softly causing her brows to furrow as she leans her forehead against his chin and suddenly tears are falling. She has no idea why those simple words made her breakdown but here she is. 

Blake wraps his arms around her tightly holding her, not knowing exactly what's happening but trying his best to calm her down. He lets her cry for a little not wanting to interrupt her and also letting her know that it's ok for her to break on him. When she starts to calm down a bit, although still shaking, he finally chimes in. "Honey, what happened? Please tell me. Did I do something wrong? I hate seeing you like this. You can talk to me Gwen." She sits up to look at his face and is taken back at how concerned he is. "No baby it's not you. It's stupid. It's so stupid. I'm so embarrassed at this which is why I haven't told you." She starts scooting back further away from Blake but he doesn't let her. The symbolism isn't lost on him and he holds onto her not allowing her to run away from him. "I don't care how stupid you think it is, I'm here for you for anything. Now who do I have to beat up for making you cry? Cuz where I'm from it's a crime to let beautiful girls cry." She smiles at this remark which she knows was his whole reason for saying it. 

"I know I shouldn't read stupid stuff on the Internet, but people have been so mean with how I looked Sunday night. They're saying horrible horrible things Blake. Like whole articles." Gwen starts crying again and Blake is utterly confused. "What the hell are you talking about? How you LOOKED Sunday? Baby you looked stunning. You were the most beautiful girl in every room we walked into! No one could take their eyes off of you. Which I'm pretty used to, but Sunday was no exception." Gwen smiles lovingly up at him as he strokes her fingers. She knew he would say something sweet like this and make her feel better, but she was still upset. 

"Thank you baby, I just hate being so insecure. You make me feel so amazing and loved and then something like this happens and I fall back down to where I was a year ago." Blake places his hand under her chin to make her eyes meet his. "Then I'll be here to pick you back up. Always." Gwen melts into him after this comment and once again her eyes fill except this time with tears of gratitude. "Everyone is entitled to their insecurities Gwen, and I would never think yours were stupid or diminish your feelings in any way. But I just wish you could see what I see every damn day I see you. And that's the most beautiful girl in the entire room. Inside and Out. I don't care if you just woke up or are all dolled up, you will ALWAYS take my breath away Gwen." 

Gwen is so speechless that all she can do is wrap her arms around him as she try's to thank him for once again putting her back together. "God I love you so much." Just then Blake's phone rings from one of the studio hands saying he needs to head back to set. They reluctantly get up as they walk hand in hand to Blake's truck. Before he gets in, he turns back to her "Babe, you know I'd do anything for you and I'd do anything to protect you and make you feel safe. So if that means taking you to the ranch for a couple days to make you feel better then I'll call for a plane right now. But running away isn't going to solve anything. And we both know you're not the type to back down from a fight." With that he said I love you and got into his car to go back to the studio. 

****   
The rest of the afternoon Blake's words kept running through her head. God she loved him, and even better, she believed him. His comfort had glued her back together but she also knew he was right. She couldn't hide forever or just run away to Tish. Even though she had her vanity issues, that wasn't who she was. She was Gwen Fucking Stefani after all. As weird as it felt saying that, she sometimes had to remind herself of that in moments of nervousness to get her I the right mind set. It reminded her how she's pushed envelopes her whole life in both music and fashion. It reminded her that not everyone needed to understand her logic or inspiration as long as she was happy. And it reminded her that beauty isn't in make up or hair or clothes, it was in confidence and self empowerment. And it also reminded her that even if some people out there didn't love her, there was one very hot, very sweet, very perfect cowboy that did. Suddenly the thought of not being there by his side tonight made her stomach dropped. 

She made her way into her closet to pick out a dress she knew he would love. It was red, his favorite. And then she retreated into her bathroom for hair and makeup. Gwen didn't want to call Danillo and Gregory. She knew they'd be there in a second if she asked and would make her look great, but she also wanted to do this herself. She doesn't know why, but that seemed important to her for some reason. A few hours later she's ready and even though every now and then her fears come back as to what will people think, she just remember the way Blake looked at her and it all fades away. 

Blake had just finished the last interview before the show was to begin and he kept checking his phone for messages from Gwen but nothing. He had no idea whether she'd be there but he hoped she would. He hoped his words were enough to help her feel better. As he stood in the green room chatting with Adam and Behati, her absence next to him suddenly sunk in. Just as he was about to excuse himself to call her, Behati startled him "Damn Blake you're a lucky man!" 

He had no idea what she was talking about until Adam gestured for him to turn around. Like a vision, there was his Gwen beaming and making her way towards him. The smile on her face said it all as she never broke eye contact as onlookers oohed and awed as she walked by in her red party dress. She leaned up and pulled his face down for a kiss so loving that it literally made his heart hurt as it started pounding. Her make up, although flawless, was actually pretty minimal and her hair still having the extension from Sunday was down and wavy just like the finale on season 9. But that's not what took his breath away, it was her smile, her confidence in her eyes and the love in her kiss. Bottom lie, she was glowing as she looked up at her man. 

Adam couldn't help but make fun at the look on Blake's face. "Uh Gwen. I think you broke him." They all laughed bringing Blake out of his dream which was actually his reality as he brought her hand up to his lips for a gentle kiss. "I'm so glad you came baby. You look so beautiful." She smiled gratefully back at him "Thank you. I'm glad I came too. And you were right, I cant hide from this." A little smirk came across his face and she could tell he was proud of her for that realization. He knows there will still be days to tackle in the future with her insecurities but she's worth every second of comforting. After about a half hour of laughing, the two couples separate as the boys make there way to the stage and the girls find a seat backstage. Before leaving, Gwen pulls Blake in for a good luck embrace followed by a sexy kiss. "Knock em dead cowboy. I'll see you after the show... And oh yeah, can we still go to Tish this weekend? I miss my pony." She says the last part with a little grin and those heartbreak eyes that she knows makes his heart explode. "Anything you want beautiful." And with that he made his way to the stage. In his seat he called the director over to let him know that he would actually be singing a different song then what was rehearsed. 

As Gwen and Behaty sat backstage enjoying each others company, Gwen gets a text from Blake who she knows is about to sing on stage. "This ones for you babe." She was a little confused considering she thought he was singing "She's got a way with words." But just then Carson is on the screening front her "And now to perform from his new album, here's coach Blake Shelton's new song Guy with a Girl."


End file.
